


Seduction 101 | Halloween edition

by Lordpikachu2003



Series: Love After War [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi is just trying to work... not really, M/M, Obito is a naughty distraction, Smut, Teasing, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordpikachu2003/pseuds/Lordpikachu2003
Summary: Its Halloween in Konoha and Kakashi promised to meet Obito to go trick or treating. Too bad he lost track of the time actually doing Hokage duties and totally missed their date.Hopefully Obito doesn't get too upset... Kakashi is pretty sure the Uchiha won't try and plan some kind of revenge. Surely Obito's nefarious scheming days are over and done with, right?OrObito gets pissed at Kakashi for standing him up on their Halloween date. So he decides to get his revenge on Kakashi by being a naughty tease.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Love After War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Seduction 101 | Halloween edition

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pt2 of my Love After War series. I originally posted this in wattpad back in October for a Halloween event. I don't plan on all of these being holiday themed, it just ended up that way. Lol The next one might be holiday themed too. We'll see...

It's quiet in the Hokage's office and Kakashi is in the zone.

It's usually not like this. Often times, Kakashi would be leaning back on his chair and reading one of his beloved smut novels. But not today, he has important plans later.

Kakashi scans the details of a mission report by Team 10 on a scroll and writes down his notes. The anbu bodyguard, set to protect him today, is standing by the wall and trying not to fall asleep.

Right then, distant yelling is heard down the hallway outside his office. "He's fucking dead!!"

 _Oh no._ Kakashi tenses up. He looks up at the clock and feels the blood drain out his body. Its 6:45.

He was afraid of this. Its Halloween and he promised Obito he would finish his work before 5pm. There is a Halloween party at 8pm at Naruto's house and Obito got him to promise to meet earlier, so they could have dinner and go trick or treating together.

Yes, Kakashi is very aware that they are both fully grown men. But Obito insisted they go, pleading at him with those beautiful giant eyes of his-- which Kakashi thinks he made them look extra big with the cute pout he did. And Kakashi couldn't say no. Not when Obito's bottom lip started trembling and his eyes started to get misty.

Seriously? This is the same guy who declared war on the 5 nations?

Incoherent sputtering can be heard coming down the hallway and then a very loud voice responds, "I don't fucking care he's working!! I'm going to kill him!!"

The door to his office slams open and a very angry Obito stomps in, white hair standing on end and his long purple robe all tousled up. Five terrified Anbu, holding out their weapons, follow in soon after.

"Hokage-sama!!," says Boar. "We tried to stop him, but--"

Kakashi raises one of his hands, signaling the Anbu to stop speaking. Obito glares at Kakashi from across the room.

"Obito," Kakashi says calmly. "I know I made a promise."

"Yea you fucking did!" Obito fumes. "You kept me waiting for almost two hours!!"

Kakashi eyes him warily, "I know... but as you can see, I'm--"

"Busy?!" Obito interrupts. He narrows his eyes into a death glare, and Kakashi almost feels the need to flinch. But he holds his ground. He just arches an eyebrow nonchalant.

The Anbu around the room start fidgeting as they watch Obito, ready to subdue him if he makes any move. And Obito stays stalk still, his stance perfectly straight, facing Kakashi down and promising death with just his eyes.

Kakashi can practically feel the aura of dark intent emanating off of Obito.

He's just so royally _pissed!_

It doesn't phase Kakashi in the slightest though. He clears his throat. "Ahem... Anbu, would you all excuse us?"

"But Hokage-sama," says Hawk, "We can't leave you alone when..."

"I'll be fine," Kakashi says blandly. He goes back to writing notes on the assignment in front of him, while motioning them to leave with his hand.

The six Anbu look at eachother. Fox speaks up. "But--."

"You heard the Hokage! GET OUT OF HERE!!" Obito yells, while taking on his assistant voice.

The Anbu wither under Obito's authoritative glare. His day job is the Hokage's assistant, after all. And he's a scary one too.

Obito starts shoving them out the door, while they scramble around holding their weapons. They wail in confusion as he pushes them out into the hallway. "Hokage-sama!! Wait!!"

"Don't worry," says Obito, anger and vexation still clear on his face as he sneers through his teeth, "The Hokage and I just need to work out our issues." Then he slams the door in their face.

Obito spins around, eyes landing on Kakashi. He keeps his face blank, except for an arched eyebrow, as he slowly approaches the desk.

Kakashi continues writing, making notes in the assignments while also ignoring Obito. He can feel Obito's glare on him, which is mildly distracting, but Kakashi knows this is Obito's ploy for attention. And Kakashi is not going to give it to him if he keeps acting like this, even though he's secretly enjoying it.

He starts humming to himself as he keeps busy. He hides a grin as he senses Obito rumbling in frustration.

Obito stops right in front of the desk. He crosses his arms and starts tapping his foot. He knows Kakashi isn't really busy right now. He's just pretending because he knows its annoying him.

And goddammit, its working.

With a nonchalant expression, Obito swipes a stack of papers off the desk. Kakashi stops writing and pauses. His eyes slowly drift up to look at Obito's face.

"Oops," says Obito. Keeping that aloof expression, he casually turns around and bends over to pick up the papers. Kakashi's eyes immediately land on his ass.

 _Shit,_ says Kakashi' inner voice. _That robe of his is draped so nicely around his ass._

At that exact moment, Obito peers over his shoulder to look at him and Kakashi quickly looks back down at the mission report, moving his pen to make it look like he was concentrating on notes the whole time.

Obito narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. He leaves the papers on the ground and goes to stand in front of the desk again. He starts pouting and furrowing his brows. He was so certain Kakashi would've broke after seeing his ass bent over like that.

Well, Obito has a few more tricks up his sleeve. He activates his sharingan.

The flare of chakra makes Kakashi pause for a second, then he continues writing and humming to himself. A woosh sound opens above him and something small bounces off his head and onto the desk. His eyes focus in on it.

_Is that... a piece of candy?_

Kakashi picks it up with his index and thumb fingers, studying it more closely. At that moment, another whoosh sound starts up, then a rain of candy falls down right above his head. The candies land and bounce on the desk, making a hundred or so skittering tapping noises. Kakashi gapes as he looks up just in time to see the kamui dimension close in whirl.

"Obito...," Kakashi says slowly. He tilts his head back down to look at the other male, his eyes wide in disbelief. More candies fall from his hair, flopping down on the desk. "What have you done?"

Obito smirks victoriously. "You wouldn't go trick or treating with me, so I had to take matters into my own hands."

A sinking feeling starts up in Kakashi's stomach. "And where... did you get all this candy?"

"Well... I bought some," Obito says, tilting his head to the side while tapping a finger to his lips. He can't help it when the edge of his lip curls up as he says, "... and stole some."

"Stole some?!" Kakashi's gawks at him. "From who??"

"Hmm...," says Obito, grinning. He's pleased to finally have Kakashi's attention. "Let's see. I stole some from bowls on people's porches, the bags of trick or treaters, and some from stores."

" _Dear god_...," says Kakashi, his face turning pale. He slaps a hand to his forehead and drags it down his face. "Obito... Did anyone see you!?"

Obito snorts. "Oh c'mon, Kakashi. Give me some credit. I just stole some using kamui."

He jumps up on the desk, planting his butt on the top corner and picks up a lollipop from the pile. Kakashi watches him unwrap the strawberry red candy and put it in his mouth delightedly.

Kakashi gulps. _This man... He just stole candy from kids and now he's blissfully sucking on a red lollipop._ Kakashi imagines what that was like. Obito... hiding behind a tree, using his left eye sharingan to send dozens of candy, from within kids' trick or treating bags, to the kamui dimension.

_What an evil genius._

A loud slurp brings him back to reality. Kakashi looks over at Obito and starts sweating from his brow. He knows its wrong, since Obito just stole this whole stash of candy. But watching Obito suck on that candy is really turning him on. Kakashi absentmindedly licks his lips-- His mouth feels so watery all of a sudden.

Obito looks at him over his shoulder and smirks. Keeping eye contact, he pulls the lollipop out of his mouth, causing a wet pop sound. Then he slowly rolls out his tongue and drags the wet red candy down the length of it.

 _Damn..._ Kakashi's eyes dilate as he watches Obito. The Uchiha is now fluttering his eyes closed as he's rolling the candy inside his lips.

"Mmmm...," Obito purrs. "It's so sweet and delicious. I can suck on these lollipops _all night long_..."

Kakashi feels a low excited growl at the base of his throat, but he fights it down. Obito is acting ridiculous. Which is unusual since he's never the one to be so forward. He must be _really_ _pissed_. He's obviously trying to tempt him as some kind of payback for standing him up for two hours.

And dammit, he's winning.

 _Hmph. Well two can play at that game._ Kakashi coolly brushes off his cloak, causing a few excess candy to fall on the floor. Then he pushes away the candy off the mission report. "Not now, Obito. I still have a lot of work to do."

Obito's spine jolts straight up. He whips his head down at Kakashi and starts fuming.

Kakashi hides a grin. He can feel Obito glaring daggers into his head. Off his peripheral he can see Obito's body twitching in frustration. It's so easy to make him mad and Kakashi secretly enjoys it.

He is just too cute when he's mad.

Obito narrows his eyes into slits as he glares at Kakashi's head. He chomps down on the lollipop, causing a loud crack noise to sound against his teeth, but Kakashi doesn't react. With a huff, Obito jumps off the desk, then turns around to face Kakashi. He watches him for a few moments, keeping his face blank, then he casually starts taking off his purple robe.

Kakashi's ears perk up as he hears the rustle of fabric. He swallows reflexively and starts gripping the pen tighter. He can sense what Obito is doing and fights hard to ignore it.

 _Ohh..._ but he can't help focusing on what Obito is doing. Kakashi feels a shiver coming on and stifles it. But a wave of arousal flows down to his cock and he grows hard under the desk. Good thing his erection is hidden away from view.

Obito watches Kakashi as he sheds his robe. He notices Kakashi's hand start to shake as he's writing, and a smirk forms on his face. _Finally,_ his evil plan is working.

He lets the robe fall down in a pool around his ankles and Kakashi's eyebrows fly up a tiny fraction.

 _Oh..._ Kakashi swallows reflexively, _Obito is being such a naughty distraction. Its such a fucking turn on. But I can't let him win._

Then something red flashes across his peripheral and a half naked man lands on his desk, planting his body across the length of it.

"What?! Obito...!!"

"Kakashi...," Obito interrupts in a silky voice, "You don't mind if I lie down on top of your desk, right?" He turns his body to face him, propping his head up on his hand as his elbow rests on the tabletop. "And how do you like my new underwear?"

Kakashi can't look anywhere else. Obito has new bright red boxer briefs and its accentuating his crotch very nicely.

_Shit... Those briefs look really damn fine. They're so fucking tight._

Kakashi mulls his thoughts for a moment, then realizes something. _Obito was wearing that tight red underwear under his robe the whole day? Ooh god._ Kakashi closes his eyes as a shudder runs through his body.

Obito observes Kakashi's reactions with a grin. He arches an eyebrow and picks up another lollipop from the desk and slowly unwraps it. This time, the lollipop is blue. He brings it up to his open, waiting mouth and starts licking it with the tip of his tongue.

"Mmm... so good. And look, Kakashi. My tongue is turning blue." He parts his mouth real slow and rolls his tongue out for Kakashi to see.

Kakashi stares at Obito's wet tongue. He notices the blue tint on it and he feels an ache tightening in his groin. Now Obito is sticking the lollipop in his mouth, eyes dazed as he pops it in and out with loud wet slurps. He imagines something else popping into his mouth-- something large and hot. He closes his eyes and starts breathing heavily.

Sweat falls from Kakashi's brow as he watches the lollipop pop in and out of Obito's mouth, turning his lips a shade of blue. And now, Obito's cheeks are turning pink, as if he's thinking about popping something else in his mouth.

_That's it. I'm finished._

In an instant, Kakashi flies up off his chair and spins Obito's body around on top of the desk, causing dozens of candies to fly off in a wave. Obito yelps in surprise, dropping his lollipop mid spin.

Kakashi angles Obito's face over the edge of the desk right near his crotch. Obito looks up at him stunned as Kakashi quickly tugs off his Hokage cloak, then pulls down his pants. His giant erection flops out right next to Obito's face, causing him to widen his eyes and gasp.

"Ahh Kakashi, wai--."

Then Kakashi shoves his cock into Obito's mouth.

Obito struggles against him, kicking his legs around and arching his back, but Kakashi pushes his cock in deeper, holding Obito's head against his crotch. Slowly, Obito relaxes and his legs stop kicking. He folds his knees to rest his feet on the tabletop to give himself more balance. Then he raises his hands above his head to reach around and grip Kakashi by the hips. His hands press onto Kakashi, encouraging him to move.

"Ooh Obito..," Kakashi breathes. "Such a sexy mouth you have. I bet you were thirsty for my cock the whole day."

He starts moving his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Obito's mouth.

Obito lets out a moan and spreads his thighs. Kakashi looks down at Obito's body as he keeps thrusting his hips. Obito is lying on his back, head hanging over the edge of the desk where Kakashi is fucking his mouth. Kakashi drags his eyes up Obito's upside down body, noting the slight squirming of his torso and his hips rocking up and down, pumping against the air.

His eyes focus in on Obito's crotch. His red briefs are taut, stretching and barely holding Obito's hardened erection in place. And he sees a dark wet spot at the tip.

_Damn... Obito's tight red underwear is struggling to keep his dick in place. It looks like its about to burst. I better help it out if I want to see it again._

While still thrusting his cock into Obito's mouth, he leans over and pulls the waistband of Obito's briefs down, allowing the Uchiha's cock to flip out, already fully erect. Kakashi's eyes grow wide in hunger as he sees Obito's dick twitch. It's already dripping wet.

"Mmmm...," Obito moans against Kakashi's crotch, and the vibration of Obito's throat around his dick causes him to close his eyes and shudder blissfully.

Kakashi flexes his ass and drives his cock deeper into Obito's throat. The feeling of Obito's hot wet mouth feels so good around his cock. And Obito is really good at swallowing his dick, wrapping his lips around tightly as Kakashi moves in and out.

"Aahhh," Kakashi moans as he feels another shiver rack through his body. He opens his eyes again and focuses on Obito's throbbing erection. He pulls down his mask while licking his lips, and goes down to suck on it.

"Ooohhm!!," Obito moans even louder this time. He wiggles his hips and rocks up into Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi smirks to himself. Obito is moaning nonstop around his cock and squirming his hips. Obito's cock is wiggling and thrusting inside Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi reaches up to hold Obito around his hips, his fingers dig in to the underside of Obito's thighs as he takes him deeper into his mouth.

Obito keeps buckling and squirming. Kakashi is swallowing his cock real deep, coiling his tongue as he slides his lips up and down his length. Then he feels Kakashi's hand grasp around his cock. The hand tightens around him and starts pumping up and down, in rhythm with Kakashi's mouth.

Obito shuts his eyes. The increased pace of Kakashi pumping his dick while also fucking his mouth is driving him to the edge. He can hardly take it. He starts panting and feels his heart about to burst out of his chest. He pushes Kakashi away from his mouth to catch his breath.

"Ahh-aahhhh!!! Kakashi!!! I can't take anymore!!!" Obito yells.

Kakashi grins but still keeps going. Obito's body is shaking underneath him, getting closer and closer to climax. And Kakashi enjoys the control, the power he has over Obito in this moment.

_He's getting close... any moment now._

With one more hard tug of Obito's cock, the Uchiha lets out a violent shake and explodes into his mouth. Kakashi drinks down the whole thing, savoring the hot salty taste of Obito. Grinning to himself, he leans away to look down at the other male.

Obito looks totally spent. He's breathing heavily, face completely flushed and covering his eyes with the back of his arm. His chest heaves up and down as he's trying to relax his heart.

Kakashi smirks. The sight of Obito's spent body is so gratifying. But he still feels that ache of arousal. "We're not done yet, Obito. Now it's my turn."

Obito moves his arm to peer up at him. His eyebrows are knit together as he continues to catch his breath. "Well, of course... I knew you'd want my ass after that."

Kakashi chuckles to himself and smiles fondly at him. "Oh, you know me so well, Obito." He spins Obito's body around on the tabletop again, this time maneuvering Obito around to have his ass positioned in front of him. He pulls down the waistband of Obito's briefs to right under his ass cheeks. The effect of it, holding the plump ass cheeks together nicely.

"Mmmm...," Kakashi hums cheerfully. "I really love these new briefs of yours, Obito. They perfectly hug the curves of your ass."

Obito snorts, but he smiles to himself. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Then he smirks at Kakashi over his shoulder. "Bakashi?"

A rough hand spanks him on the ass.

"Bad," says Kakashi. He leans over Obito's shoulder and licks his ear. "Should I make you beg for it again, Obito?"

Obito rolls his eyes. "Not that shit again..." Then he smirks. "Bakashi..."

He gets another rough spank, harder this time. Obito shudders and bites his lower lip.

"Bad, bad, bad...," Kakashi whispers. He nibbles on Obito's ear. "Don't think I forgot you stole all that candy from kids. I might have to put you back on house arrest. The only interaction you'll have with anyone would be me."

Obito grins mischievously. "Maybe I did it so you can punish me-- Have you do exactly what I wanted you to do."

Kakashi lets out a low growl and tugs Obito closer, then he roughly yanks Obito's chin towards him and kisses him hungrily. Obito's eyes roll back into his head and he moans into the kiss.

Hearing Obito's sexy moan, Kakashi smirks and moves his cock to slip between Obito's ass cheeks. He starts thrusting up between them, causing friction. Obito's ass is so plump and soft around his dick. Plus the elastic band of his red briefs is holding his ass cheeks tightly together, allowing them to hug Kakashi's cock very nicely.

Obito keeps moaning and gasping into Kakashi's mouth, drool falling from the side of his lips. Obito feverishly raises his arms to hold Kakashi's head in place. And Kakashi keeps thrusting his tongue, forcing it in and exploring around-- Obito struggles to keep up. Kakashi is grinding against him and tonguing him _hard_. Then he feels a hand graze one of his nipples and slide down his body to go between his legs and cup his erection.

"Shit... Kakashi..." Obito whispers between kisses. His heart pounds in his chest as his body writhes in Kakashi's arms. "Kakashi... please," Obito groans out the words, "Aaah... Stick your dick... in me already."

Kakashi smirks while kissing Obito. The Uchiha is getting desperate. And his body feels so _hot_ and sweaty. Obito's scent is flooding his senses, begging for pleasure. He loves it when Obito gets like this... whining his name, quivering under his touch-- It's such a fucking turn on.

"Alright, Obito," Kakashi says huskily. "But I need to loosen you up first. Where is the lube?"

"Right side, bottom drawer," Obito says quickly.

Kakashi arches an eyebrow, "What? Was it always in there?"

Obito chuckles to himself. "Well no. But I put one there in case we..." he trails off and smirks deviously.

 _Oh?_ Kakashi smiles and nuzzles into Obito's neck, breathing in his arousing scent. And Obito leans his head back, letting out a pleased purr. _I see Obito planned for the future. So like him._

"Such a good assistant you are," Kakashi whispers. He brings his other hand up to hold Obito around his chest, hugging him tightly. "I better start working on your reward."

Obito snorts. "Just don't take too long. I hate waiting."

Kakashi laughs in response. He doesn't need another hint.

He opens the right side bottom drawer and grabs the lube. He pours some into his hand, and starts oiling up his dick. Then he pushes Obito down on the desk, allowing him to get full access to his ass.

"Are you ready, Obito?"

Obito snorts again. "Still waiting..."

Kakashi grins then grabs one of Obito's ass cheeks. He pulls it aside revealing Obito's tight little hole, then he roughly sticks two fingers in.

Obito lets out a harsh gasp. " Kakashi!!... You just... Ahh... forced them right in?!"

"You told me to hurry up," Kakashi says cheerfully. He starts pumping his fingers, thrusting them in as far as he can, then twisting them out.

"Aahhh Ahhh!!!" Obito pants and heaves onto the desk. His arms dash out to hold against the table's edges and some leftover candy flies off the tabletop. Kakashi's fingers are pumping into him in a rough unsteady pace, almost grazing his prostate. _Fuck!_ Kakashi really knows how to stimulate his body.

Kakashi smirks as he listens to the satisfying sounds of Obito's moans. Then he sticks a third finger in, wiggling them in as far as they can go, causing Obito to buckle his hips against the desk.

"Fuuuuck!!" Obito moans and pants hard onto the table top. Kakashi keeps pumping his fingers, growing faster and more insistent with the pace. Obito unconsciously starts rocking his hips, humping his full erection against the desk. The stimulation of getting his ass pumped and thrusting his cock against the desk is driving him over the edge. He feels another orgasm coming and he can hardly take it. His body starts shivering uncontrollably.

Kakashi watches Obito as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. Then he pulls his fingers out, right before Obito can climax. Obito lets out a frustrated groan.

"Kakashi...," Obito says, impatiently. "You better be putting something else in my ass soon, or else..."

Kakashi chuckles fondly. "Or else what, Obito?"

"Or else, I'll fucking ki--"

Then Kakashi forces his cock into Obito's tight little hole.

 _Shit_ _!!_ Obito staggers forward onto the desk, bracing himself against the tabletop. He shuts his eyes, panting heavily as he feels his inner muscles stretch around Kakashi's hard cock. Its so _hot_ , burying inside him, dragging on his inner muscles. He thought he was ready, but he wasn't.

"Dammit, Kakashi!!" Obito yells. "I wasn't ready!!"

"Oh really?" says Kakashi, amusement in his voice. "You were threatening me just a second ago." Then he pushes into Obito, spreading him out some more.

"Ahhhhh!!," Obito moans. Then he straightens himself out enough to say, "Fuck... you..."

"You first." Kakashi says grinning.

Obito closes his eyes in embarrassment. _Ohmygod..._ _There goes Kakashi and his bad jokes again. Why am I with this guy again?_ Then Kakashi pushes into him in a slow, but steady motion... Probably with a happy smug grin on his face.

Obito lets out a loud moan. His thighs start trembling from the slow, hot pressure-- The heat from Kakashi's cock seeming to spread through his insides. He struggles to catch his breath as Kakashi continues to push in real deep. _Fi_ _nally,_ Kakashi fits his full length inside him and Obito starts twitching with pleasure.

"Fuck, Kakashi... I can never get used to your dick."

"Hmmm?" Kakashi hums. "I like to hear that, Obito." He pushes in a bit more, allowing Obito to feel his length pressing on the nerves deep inside him. A shiver racks through Obito's body and he tightens around Kakashi reflexively.

 _Y_ _es..._ Kakashi lets out a low growl and tightens his grip on Obito's hips. Obito is tightening very nicely around his cock. And its so _hot_ inside.Kakashi looks down at Obito's prone body, helpless as he shudders underneath him. He trails his eyes down Obito's slick muscled back, right down to his asscheeks, which are still hugged tightly by the elastic band of his boxer briefs. And of course, Kakashi has his crotch right up against them with his dick inside.

Kakashi grins excitedly. _These tight briefs were a great idea, Obito. Now let's get on with that reward._

He presses his hands on either side of Obito's ass, pushing the cheeks together, then starts thrusting harshly into his little hole.

Obito gasps. He braces his body onto the desk, gripping the edges of the tabletop for dear life. Kakashi is pressing his ass cheeks together and pumping into him without mercy. _And god_ , its driving him crazy. He can hardly think as his body struggles to withstand all the stimulation and pleasure.

Kakashi quickens his pace and adds more strength to his thrusts. With each hard pump, he knocks Obito hard against the desk. Obito starts to tremble and shake-- His body straining against the table as he braces himself for Kakashi's powerful thrusts.

 _O god, o god, o god._ Obito chants in his head. He feels an orgasm coming again, and it will be a big one. His inner muscles tremble and tighten onto Kakashi.

Kakashi closes his eyes and grins in pleasure. _Damn_... Obito's tight little hole is so good. He grips onto the waistband and starts to bounce into Obito's ass using the elastic. The effect of it, causes Obito to be pulled by the elastic repeatedly onto Kakashi's dick and hitting his prostate each time.

 _Oh fuck!_ Obito's eyes go wide in shock and his mind blanks out. Kakashi's thick cock is driving into him in quick, powerful movements. Its dragging on his inner walls repeatedly, sending shocks all throughout his body.

Kakashi keeps pulling on the elastic band around his hips, his dick hitting Obito's prostate each time. He starts driving into Obito in short powerful thrusts, tightening his grip on the waistband and pressing hard into Obito's ass. Around the front, the elastic pulls under Obito's cock, chafing underneath it.

Obito can hardly take anymore.

"AAaahhh Kakashi!! Aaa-Aaahhh! I'm going to cum!!

"Then cum, Obito," Kakashi says. He pulls out till only the tip is inside, then he slams his full length into Obito, forcing it up inside him.

Obito gasps. His body stutters upwards, arching up from all the pleasure. With a loud moan, he braces his body for the impending orgasm. And thats when Kakashi feels him tighten violently around his cock. So he pulls out and slams into him again.

Obito screams. He cums hard onto the desk, shivering uncontrollably with each release. Kakashi grins and does a few more hard pumps into him until he feels his own orgasm approach. He grips onto Obito's hips and stutters forward on the desk, hovering over Obito as he pumps into him in short rough thrusts. Obito continues to shake underneath him as he feels another orgasm take hold. And thats when Kakashi shudders against him and shoots his cum deep inside.

Obito lets out a loud moan. Kakashi's cum feels so hot inside him. His inner muscles tighten reflexively around Kakashi as he spills his seed.

Kakashi holds Obito against him as he slowly catches his breath. Then he collapses on top of him on the desk. They both stay that way for a while, breathing softly together.

After a few moments, Obito breathes out and smiles serenely. "Mmm... Kakashi. You fucked me good."

Kakashi chuckles against him and brings up his hands to fold on top of Obito's, lacing their fingers together. "Does that mean you forgive me for standing you up?"

Obito chuckles harshly underneath him. "Oh no. I'm still pissed about that." Then he smirks deviously. "Bakashi."

Kakashi pushes hard into him earning a gasp out of Obito. "Be careful, Obito. I might have to start punishing you again."

"Mmm... don't you mean reward?" Obito purrs. He arches his back under Kakashi and brings their hands towards his lips. He presses a kiss onto the top of Kakashi's hand, then another, and another...

"Mah...," says Kakashi. He turns his head and kisses the nape of Obito's neck then down his back. He murmurs against Obito's skin, causing a shiver down his spine. "How bout both?"

Obito grins and laughs blissfully. "Well you better get started." He looks up at the clock on the wall. "The party is starting soon, and we still need to clean up and put on our costumes."

Kakashi scoffs. "They can wait. As their sensei, I was late to meetings all the time." He trails his hands down the sides of Obito's body, spreading warmth as they go. Then his hands land on Obito's ass. "Besides, I'm the Hokage now. I can do whatever I want."

He pushes away from the desk, using Obito's butt as leverage, and his cock slides out in one fast motion. Obito lets out a harsh gasp.

With a cheery grin, Kakashi flips Obito over on the desk, landing him on his back, then he casually rips off his underwear.

Obito gawks at him. "Kakashi!! What the fuck?!! That was new!!"

"It _was_ new," says Kakashi. "But I think we've given it full use, don't you think, Obito?"

Obito chews his lower lip as a light blush fills his cheeks.

Kakashi smiles fondly at him, and leans down to kiss him on the nose. "Don't worry, Obito. I'll buy you a new one. Maybe several." Then he gives him a passionate kiss, causing Obito to melt and moan underneath him.

Then with a cheery grin, Kakashi springs back up to standing position, grabbing hold of Obito's thighs and spreading them wide. Then he sticks his cock back inside.

Obito arches his back and gasps.

_Fuck._

....

**Epilogue?**

....

10:25 pm.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura take their 3rd shot of tequila of the night. If they weren't already buzzed, they surely are on their way there.

"Naruto!!..." says Sakura, "This sure is a good party, but it would've been nice to have other snacks for your guests other than ramen."

Naruto pouts. "Sakura-chan, thats why the guests are supposed to bring the food."

"Tch...," Sasuke says behind him. "You shouldn't trust Naruto to have any other kind of food."

"Heyyy." Is all Naruto can say as a comeback.

The doorbell rings.

"Oh great," says Sakura, crossing her arms. "Everyone is here except two people. I wonder who they are..."

Naruto heads to the door, swaying slightly and tripping over fallen Halloween decorations. He falls down, but quickly recovers and swings the front door open. "Happy.. Hallo..ween..?" he slurs. Then he opens his eyes to focus on what's in front of him. "Grahhhh!!!"

Obito and Kakashi are standing there in full formal kimono... and with their old masks on, or close to it. Obito has a bright orange swirly mask on and Kakashi has his Anbu dog mask with the red markings on the sides.

Obito starts chuckling and takes off his mask. "Too much? Well that sure gave him a scare."

Kakashi chuckles to himself and nudges his boyfriend. He takes off his mask too. "Yes, it was totally worth it." He turns to Naruto. "Don't worry, these aren't our real Halloween costumes. These are."

He reaches into his long kimono sleeves and pulls out two pairs of animal ears: A dog and cat one. He puts the cat one on Obito's head and pets him. "Good kitty."

Obito grins, but shakes his head embarrassed. He goes over and puts the dog ears on Kakashi's head. "Woof."

"Oh... my god, you guys are so uncool," says Sasuke from within the doorway. He saw the whole thing unfold and he's shaking his head disapprovingly.

"And you're late, Sensei!," says Sakura behind him.

"Mah, mah...," Kakashi says, while waving his hand flippantly. "Now will you let us inside? Its cold out here."

Naruto nods affirmatively and steps aside to let them in. Kakashi starts walking forward, but Obito stops him. He motions Kakashi to lean in closer to him. Kakashi arches an eyebrow and leans down close.

"Oi, Kakashi," Obito whispers into his ear. "Um... I'm going to need some help walking in the party."

Kakashi chuckles softly to himself and looks at Obito. The other white haired male is chewing his lower lip and blushing slightly. _So cute._

Kakashi leans in close to his face and nuzzles their noses together. "Obito...," He whispers softly, so only he can hear. "I'll let you cling to my arm for balance. Or would you rather I carry you in my arms like a bride?"

Obito smacks him in the arm, and hides a blush. "Bakashi, no we definitely shouldn't do that."

"Why not?," Kakashi says. He smiles coyly. "You seemed to like it last time."

Obito blushes even more. "Especially because of last time."

"Awww...," Kakashi says, feigning hurt feelings. Then he snakes an arm around Obito's waist and tugs him close, pressing their bodies together. He leans down close to Obito's face and whispers. "In that case, I'll have to hold you close like this the whole night."

Obito stares up into his eyes and feels his head start swimming. He licks his lips and leans up to kiss Kakashi.

"Oi!," someone rudely interrupts.

Kakashi and Obito both look towards the source of the sound. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all looking at them with deadpan expressions.

Naruto coughs. "Yo, we're waitinggg! Are you guys coming in or what? Its freaking cold out here and the warmth inside the house is escaping."

Shikamaru pops up behind them. "Unless you two would rather stay out here and continue doing what we _ALL_ know you two were doing, which caused you guys to be late."

Obito starts sputtering incoherently as heat rushes to his face. Kakashi smirks and says coolly, "No, were coming in. Obito's ass can't take anymore tonight." He trails his hand down Obito's back to grab his ass, causing him to let out a squeak.

Naruto lets out a snort and starts snickering. Everyone else starts following in soon after.

"Alright, alright. Let them in already," says Shikamaru. He eyes the cat and dog ears on Kakashi and Obito's heads and smirks amusedly. "Nice ears."

He walks away followed by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Well, shall we?" says Kakashi, still holding Obito tightly against his body.

"One second," says Obito. He wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck and brings him down for a passionate kiss. Their lips part and Obito gazes into Kakashi's adoring eyes. "I love you, Kakashi. And Happy Halloween."

"I love you too, Obito," Kakashi says. Then he arches his eyebrows suggestively. "Mmm.. And your cat ears make you look really sexy and cute."

Obito chuckles and blushes sweetly. "Bakashi, I know what you're thinking... We'll use the cat and dog ears later along with my brand new underwear. Now let's go inside. Its freezing."

"Hai, hai." Kakashi picks Obito up and carries him inside bridal style. As the door closes behind them, Obito shrieks bloody murder and covers his face.

The End... for now (again).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always! :D 
> 
> I randomly came up with this idea of Obito using kamui to steal candy from trick or treaters and I started laughing maniacally in my car as I was driving home. XD
> 
> Not all these stories will be smut, btw. I have other stories planned for this series. Some cute and fluffy and some with a little angst. It just depends on which ideas I feel like writing.


End file.
